Expectations of The Autistic
by Kim Megazine Wookie14
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah kehidupan seorang Kim Ryeowook, anak autis dengan hidupnya yang dikelilingi ketidakberuntungan. Aku tahu, kau bahkan tak pantas memandangan.


**NT** : Hy, aku Kim Megazine, adik kandung Kim Ryeowook. Yeah, seperti yang kalian tahu, Wookie oppa itu unyu kan? Begitu juga saya! #dilempar sandal, ehehe. Okelah, saya ngaku, saya bukan adik kandungnya, saya hanya seorang gadis biasa, yang beberapa tahun lagi bakal dipinang Wookie oppa, yeeay!#Becanda, saya masih sayang nyawa-_-

Aku AMATIRAN jadi maklum aja kalau FF aku agak gak jelas. Coba di perhatikan deh bahasa penulisan aku, agak lebay dan aneh-aneh manja gitu deh. Jangan kaget ya kalau banyak Typo. kalau mau _FLAME_ boleh tapi lebih bagus jangan di _FLAME_ dulu. _OPPA, EONNI, NAMDONGSAENG_ kalian gak kasihan amatiran kayak aku kena _FLAME?_ kehidupan sehari-hari disekolah selalu di _FLAME, #_ wah kayaknya aku udah curhat nih. Ya udah deh intinya aku mohon bimbinganya. Konfliknya juga belum dimunculin, masih awal soalnya. ( _gamsahambnida_ ).

 **WARNING** : Typo, bahasa GAJE, alur tarik ulur,konflik murahan. Jangan di baca kalo sedang nahan kentut ya,.gak kepikiran deh akan jadi apa.?

Tittle: expectations of the autistic.

 **Cast:** Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Me, and Others

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Cuma milik saya seorang! Udah, gitu aja.

 **Rate:** T+, mengandung adegan kekerasan.

Selamat membaca ( 해피 읽기 )…

expectations of the autistic.

 **Di** setapak gang kecil. Di pingiran kota yang kumuh dan berbau busuk,tempat bermain anak-anak kurang mampu. Bahkan anak kaum konglommerat enggan menginjakan kaki di dengan seorang anak kecil yang nampaknya sedang asik bersenda gurau, dengan tawa yang memecahkan suasana sunyi di gang kecil yang bau itu. di depan sang anak mahluk dengan telinga panjang berbulu seputih salju,seakan ikut tersenyum menambah kecerian sang anak.

"Dalbong kau mau kemana _?"_ Teriak anak itu,sambil mengejar kelinci putihnya . ya _Dalbong_ nama mahluk dengan telinga panjang itu,kelinci hadiah ulang tahun Ryewook dari sang kakak. bagi kaum miskin seperti Ryewook, kelinci adalah hadiah mewah.

" _Dalbong_ berhenti kau, kau ingin main-main dengan ku" ucapnya riang, menggap bahwa kelincinya adalah manusia lebih tepatnya teman. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Kim Ryeowook. Tawa riang itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

" Hay,,Kim Ryeowook,cepat kesini..!" seorang anak berumur sekitar 13 tahunan memanggilnya.

" _hyung_ ,?" dengan tatap takut Ryeowook berjalan mendekati _hyungnya._

"aku sudah pernah mengingatkan padamu jangan bermain dengan binatang itu terus cobalah bermain dengan anak-anak lain." serunya dengan nada agak tinggi . Ryeowook tersentak kaget dengan mulut menganga,liur meleleh dari sana. Ya, anak itu **autis**

" _mianhe hyung_ " hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut yang menganga di sertai air liur sambil memainkan tanganya dan membungkuk takut seolah-olah ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik sambil mencerna perkataannya yang begitu kasar kepada _dongsaeng nya._ Yesung angkat bicara.

"kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu.?apa kau mengira _hyung_ mu yang baik ini akan memakanmu hidup-hidup.?" sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryeowook dan ditemani dengan gelak tawa yang mebludak.

' _apa yang hyungku pikirkan apa ada yg lucu dari perkataanya.?_.' bisik Ryewook didalam hati.

" Wookie, _hyung_ tidak ingin kamu di jauhi anak-anak lain hanya karna kita miskin dan anugrahmu yang special." kata Yesung , dengan nada lemah dan mata yang mulai berembun sambil memeluk erat Kim tiba-tiba Yesung berdiri dengan semangat membara sambil berakta " Kajja! kita pulang, kamu tidak lelah bermain dengan mahluk telinga panjang mu itu?" dengan biasan senyum di bibir kecil Yesung. " sinihh,,, _hyung_ akan menggendongmu, kau pasti lelah bermain dengan mahluk telinga panjang mu kan?". perginya kedua kakak beradik itu menciptakan kembali suasana sunnyi di gang kecil itu, setelah menciptakan keributan.

"hmm,,hari yang cerah."ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas. tanpa menyadari sisa air liur yang masih menempel di pipinya. dengan cepat ia menghampiri kamar kecil. yang bagian depanya terdapat kayu yang menompang atap kamar itu dan tampak segerombolan rayap yang siap melahap kayu lapuk masuk ke kamar kecil itu tatapanya tertuju di depan cermin kecil dan tiba-tiba tersentak kaget meilihat muka anehnya yang makin aneh dengan sisah air liur di pipinya. " wah wookie sudah tidak ada, kemana adik kecilku itu.?" dengan mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memasang muka bingung.

"Wookie,Wookie,, di mana kau.?" teriak Yesung. "wah ini sudah tidak benar kemana anak itu jam begini.? aku jadi khawatir dengan Wookieku." kata Yesung.

Di setapak jal rel kereta api yang di penuhi dengan anak yang sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan lemasnya di rel kereta api. Ryeowook berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng kandang _Dalbong_ kelinci putih sahabatnya. Memandang kedepan dengan pandang menerawang. Hingga tiba-tiba…

 **Pruuk!** Berjalan dengan pandangan menerawang memang bukan pilihan yang baik. Ryeowook jatuh dengan posisi yang memalukan, mengundang tawa dan tentu saja di sertai dengan hinaan.

"dasar bahkan dia tidak bisa membedakan mana lubang dan mana jalan, haha."

anak yang satunya lagi " Dan bahkan aku ragu dia bisa menghitung 1 sampai 10 " berteriak yang di sertai sindiran yang di tujukan ke Ryewook,yang masih diam di posisinya. Ryewook bangkit dengan luka berdarah dan Nampak bebatuan kecil menempel di sana. Luka itu tampak sakit.

" _Chingudeul_ , apa aku boleh main dengan kalian..?" dengan suara agak gemetar ,membungkuk sambil memainkan tanganya, gugup dengan tatapan intimidasi mereka.

"Teman-teman ayo berkumpul.." panggil sala satu anak yang sepertinya kepala geng. dalam berapa detik mereka berkumpul seperti para politikus yang bermusyawarah menentukan ketuanya dan sesekali melihat ke arak Ryeowook dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan. Tak berapa lama anak-anak itu selesai. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan ke arah Ryewook dan berhenti tepat di depan Ryewook.

"Kau itu AUTIS, mana bisa bermain dengan kami?"

"Aku bisa kok."

Dorongan yang tiba-tiba membuat Ryewook yang lemah jatuh dengan mudahnya, menyentuh bebatuaan. "teman-teman ayo kita hajar anak AUTIS yang tidak tau malu ini".

 **prukkk,,prokk,,** Ryeowook terjebak di tengah kerumunan anak-anak NAKAL itu. " Tolong hentikann..! kalian menginjak _Dalbong_ ku." suara itu keluar dari tengah kerumunan anak-anak nakal itu.

"Appo, kaki Wookie sakit. Hentikan! Nanti Hyungie marah."

"mianhe..mianhe..mianhe." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak itu. Dengan tiba-tiba seorang anak jatuh terjerambab, di belakang anak itu tampak Yesung dengan memasang muka marah " hey! apa yang kalian lakukan dengan _dongsaeku.?"_ serunya dengan wajah memerah marah. Segera Yesung membungkuk dan meraih tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang penuh dengan luka dan lansung merakulnya ke pelukannya. " Wookie kau tidak apa..?" Tanya Yesung dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung._ Dalbong mana? mereka tadi menginjaknya, hiks… _"_

"baik mukamu yang penuh dengan luka. kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan lukamu dan hanya menanyakan mahluk telinga panjang itu.?"

" _Hyung, mianhe."_

" kau salah apa?" Tanya Yesung yang kaget dengan ucapan maaf dari _Dongsaeng_ kesayangannya .

" aku tidak bisa memenuhi ke mauanmu. Mereka langsung tidak suka main dengan anak AUTIS seperti aku. _Appo_ …" Bisiknya bersalah, seraya menunjukan lututnya yang berdarah.

" _Gwenchanayo_?"

" Ne, aku baik-baik saja Hyung." ucapnya dengan senyum paksa. Yesung memegang tangan mungil Kim Ryeowook perlahan semakin erat.

"Wookie, apa kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang pemburu dan ular?" Tanya Yesung dan menatap Ryeowook dalam. Dongsaeng mungilnya itu terdiam, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Euum, apa seperti Wookie dan Dalbong?" Tanya Ryeowook antusias. Yesung menggeleng, tangannya beranjak mengelus pipi berdarah Ryeowook.

" _Anni_. Wookie baik. Pemburu itu jahat, dia memukuli ular malang itu."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Hyungie bilang ular itu berbahaya? Jadi pantas pak pemburu memukulinya." Jawab Ryeowook bingung, Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Ular yang Hyung ceritakan ini ular yang sangaaat baik hati. Dia memiliki kelebihan dapat berbicara dengan sisik emas yang indah."

"Lalu, kenapa pemburu memukulinya?"

"Karena Ular itu special. Pemburu iri dengan ular baik hati itu."

" lalu apa yang terjadi.?"

" pada saat sang pemburu kembali kehutan dia tersandung ranting dan jatuh di bibir jurang tapi untungnya ular yang baik hati itu membantu sang pemburu."

" kenapa ular itu membantu pak pemburu. dia kan jahat.?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan polosnya.

" aku akan bertnya pada mu.? kau ingin seperti ular itu atau ingin seperti pak pemburu.?"

"aku ingin seperti ular tidak memiliki rasaa dendam"

" dongsaeng ku yang pintar.. jadi Hyung berharap padamu jangan dendam dengan anak-anak itu,aku yakin kau itu anak baik." Yesung berkata sambil memeluk Ryewook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Wookie.? bangun!" terdengar suara dari balik pintu lapuk itu,suara yang memang tidak asing lagi,siapa lagi kalu buka Yesung. Ryewook tidak peduli dengan suara di balik pintu itu, dia menarik selimut bergambarnya yang entah gambar apa,dan menutupi muka yang di penuhi keringat dan bibir gemetar.

 **kriettt,** pintu kamar terbuka dan mucul sesosok Yesung dari balik pintu itu dengan wajah bingung, tak biasanya Ryeowook molor seperti ini.

" _Saeng_ , bangunlah…" ucapnya lembut sambil membelai surai Ryeowook, tapi seketika Yesung tersentak kaget, dengan mata membulat panic. Dahi itu hangat, terlalu panas.

"Wookie ..bangun.! kauuu…kauu demam." dengan kata terbata-bata dan langsung menggendongnya keluar kamar. " Wookie bertahan aku akan segera membawamu ke klinik." Yesung mengatakan itu tanpa sadar rintikan air mata jatuh ke bebatuan menggambarkan Yesung yang sangat khawatir dengan _Dongsaeng_ kesayangnya. Yesung tiba di klinik yang bagian depan rumahnya terpasang tulisan Klinik Mamacita pada sebuah papan bercat putih dengan lambang + di sisinya.

 **Yesung POV**

" Dokter park tolong adikku, dia demam."

" Cepat bawa dia keruangan pemeriksaaan."

" Ada apa dengan mukanya.?" pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari mulut dokter Park.

"….."

" Hhh, baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu. " raut wajah dokter Park tak terbaca mebuatku khwatir apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Dongsaengku. Wajah dongsaengku pucat, mirip seperti boneka salju dalam dongeng yang sering aku ceritakan padanya setiap malam.

"adikmu hanya demam biasa,yang di sebabkan karna infeksi tidak usah khwatir,adikmu akan baik obat adik mu." sambil menyodorkan 3 macam obat di depan Yesung.

" dokter aku hanya memiliki uang sejumlah ini. Apa cukup?."

" ambillah, tak perlu kau bayar, semoga adikmu cepat sembuh" Dokter Park tersenyum lembut dan menyodorkan obat yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook. Yesung meraihnya malu-malu, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia membukuk dalam. " _Gamsahambnida_ …"

"Euugh…" Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan Ryeowook, Yesung segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada dongsaeng kecilnya yang terbaring di ranjang putih itu. Perlahan Yesung melangkah mendekat, membungkuk dan mengecup kelopak mata Ryeowook.

" _All is well, saeng. Jaljayo_ …" Lirihnya menenangkan.


End file.
